Scrabble
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Sasuke forces Hinata into playing Scrabble while on a mission. The only trouble is, he doesn't believe her when she tells him words like 'flork' and 'smexy' don't exist!


Scrabble

"R-I-G-H-T-E-O-U-S."

Sasuke almost smirked as he placed the last of his tiles down on the board, folding his arms in a very satisfied manner. It was a little past midnight and they had stopped only an hour ago by a river where they decided to rest for the rest of the night until dawn. They were on their way to Wave this time to collect some medicines and herbs and needless to say, Sasuke was surprised at his luck in getting Hinata yet again, to be his partner.

She on the other hand had seemed a little apprehensive when Tsunade called them earlier this morning and had blushed profusely when told how well they worked together the last time. It took all his strength not to twitch at the Godaime's words.

The young Hyuuga was obviously still a little riled up from their last game of rock, paper, scissors, though she _had_ warmed up to him somewhat during this trip – if you call being able to look him in the eye for longer than three seconds "warming up."

Small arms folded and the girl considered the board, pouting her lips thoughtfully. He watched as she tilted her head to the side, her short hair falling to the side as she did so. She was going to start soon. He could tell by the way her eyes squinted and then widened slightly, a smile in them.

He watched as she neatly began to line up the tiles next to an E from one of his own words; Tie. He inwardly scowled as she lined up her word and it landed on a triple-word red square. _Damn, she wasn't bad._

"E-D-G-Y."

He sighed and leaned back on his arms, watching the board casually. "Edgy, huh?" he asked, something laced behind his innocent tone, but that something went unnoticed by the smiling girl. _Edgy indeed_. Earlier, he'd put down a bunch of apparently non-existent words. She had shook her head and told him innocently that neither 'fluck,' 'sugarness' or 'revengening' were real words. He had ultimately refused to believe her, especially since those were the words that made him score pretty well.

Her own words were particularly questionable in his opinion. What the hell was a 'daffodil?' Some kind of disease? And one word in particular that _really_ surprised him was 'sexton.' His eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he saw what she put down.

_Sexton?_ What was that? He assumed it was a sex-crazed maniac but she didn't seem at all affected by it so he just kept his mouth shut and gave her the benefit of the doubt. Whatever strange fetishes she had, he preferred _not_ to know.

"Ano…what is your score…Uchiha-kun?"

He sighed and shot her a withering look. "Sasuke. _Please_," he added, stressing. "My score is twenty four. This puts you at…" he calculated, "twenty seven."

A pleased smile graced her lips as he fiddled in the bag for seven more tiles before lining them carefully on his stand. He groaned inwardly at the letters. S, L, M, X, Y, E, O. He frowned and leaned back, tapping his finger to his chin before finally figuring it out. He was aiming for the double-word box and he had _just_ the way to do it.

Using the Y from her previous word, he put down; "S-M-E-X-Y. Fifty nine," he stated, a trace of pride in his tones.

Hinata blinked and stared at his word before saying suddenly, "Smexy isn't a word."

A dark brow rose.

"Yes it is."

She frowned and looked up. "But…it's n-not in the dictionary…"

"Wanna bet?"

Her mouth opened and then closed, the girl pulling herself back slightly. "…no…"

He smirked inwardly. "Then it's a real word." Obviously she didn't want to bet with him considering what happened last time where he teased her into kissing him. Her reaction had been priceless. Raising his bottle to his lips, he eyed her over the firelight and stated regally, "Your turn."

Still somewhat perturbed by his use of a fake word, Hinata dug into the sack and pulled out a few tiles. R, V, E, N, E, T, E. Feeling a little lost by her letters, she took a quick scan of the board and sighed, dejectedly. Thee E's and a few other little used letters weren't much help. It wasn't that she minded losing. She just didn't want to lose around Sasuke. Who knew what sort of things he'd put her up to if she lost? Granted he hadn't set any grounds for the game but still, the boy was highly unpredictable.

She browsed through her internal dictionary and then gaped and smiled, biting her lip in excitement when she found an opening. E-N-E-R-V-A-T-E. "Enervate," she said quietly, admiring her work. So that meant…thirty-seven points. Only about twenty more until she caught up with him. Highly unlikely that it would happen but it wouldn't hurt to try.

The young Uchiha looked at her word and mouthed it to himself. "The hell? Is that even a word?" he demanded, frowning disbelievingly at her.

Lavender eyes widened. "I-it is! Ho-nest!"

He scoffed dubiously. "Then what does it _mean_?"

She wasn't going to lose this one. "We u-use it all the time at th-the hospital. It m-means to tire o-or…be exhausted," she relayed, trying to make him believe her.

He raised a doubtful brow. "Really?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes"

Lips twitching irately, the boy scowled and took down her score, muttering obscenities under his breath that made the girl blush a bright shade of red. He pulled out more tiles and then regarded them bitterly. What the heck could he make with L, O, R, K, F, G and N?

He charted around the board and then began to place his tiles down. F-L-O-R-K.

"That's twelve points for me."

He was just about to write it down when a small sound made him pause, his pencil hanging over the sheet of paper.

"Uh…I don't think…that 'flork' is a word…"

His grip tightened. "And _how_ would you know that?" he bit out in a defensive tone.

She squeaked and averted her eyes to the ground, poking her two index fingers together nervously. "B-because I've n-never heard of it…?"

Dark eyes narrowed childishly. "I've never heard of _enervate_ either. I use 'flork' at...with _Naruto_. It is _therefore_ a real word." Hey, it _sounded_ like a real word. Except at this point he knew he was grasping at straws and had little to no chance of winning unless he pulled out as many words out of his internal dictionary as possible.

Hinata, resigned, sat back, a small part of her annoyed that she was letting him cheat. But she chose not to say anything and simply pulled out more tiles, smiling confidently – something she rarely did – and placed them down, landing on a triple-word box.

"Woozy," she said delightedly and began counting her score. It added sixty to her current score. Yes, she was definitely winning!

"What the hell does 'woozy' mean?" Sasuke snapped. Okay, this time he knew it was a word, but surely he could find a way to get it off the board!

Lavender eyes narrowed slightly. "Dizzy."

He folded his arms and glared silently at her but this time, despite how uncomfortable she felt under his heated stare, she didn't back down or look away but continued to stare back with her fixed, pale gaze. After a few seconds, she tried to sound reassuring.

"At l-least I didn't have two Z's. That would a-add an-another thirty points…or so…"

She smiled hopefully but he continued to sulk and begrudgingly wrote down her new score. _Crap_.

Sasuke took one look at his tile stand and smirked internally. This might rile her up a little.

"S-M-U-T-T-Y."

Her jaw dropped and heat flooded her face as she looked into his smug face passively and bit her lip, whipping her face away from him and with trembling fingers, fished out more tiles, finding the bag almost empty. This would be her last word.

She was relieved to say the least, knowing that she had won already. Curling her fingers at her mouth in deep thought, she finally nodded assuredly and placed her tiles down.

P-U-R-P-L-I-S-H

She looked up, satisfied. "I'm finished."

He regarded her newly placed tiles for no more than three seconds before standing up and pointing down at her accusingly. "Now _that_," he avouched, "is _NOT_ a real word."

Hinata had to gather her wits as she stood up awkwardly and stared at him in stunned silence. He was accusing her on most irrational grounds and she couldn't help but be slightly amused by the entire situation. Apparently Sasuke saw that and it only angered him more. Taking a deep breath, she said, as calmly as she could without stuttering,

"I can assure you, it is."

Stygian orbs narrowed. "Prove it."

She paused and looked around uncertainly. "Uhm…m-my hair is purplish?"

He opened his mouth to retaliate but first said, off handedly, "Well actually it's bluish, but that's not the point. It still sounds fake."

Lilac eyes turned to the ground as she uttered under her breath, "Like flork?" Initially she didn't intend for him to hear but apparently he did and the Hyuuga immediately regretted saying anything when she caught the narrowed glare he sent her.

"It _is_ a real word."

She didn't believe him for one minute. "Wh-what does it mean?" she asked innocently.

He brushed her question away and said absent mindedly, "It's a mix between a lark and a fork." She was about to open her mouth to protest when he interrupted her; "Now, I want a rematch."

"B-but-!"

"And this time, no fake words."

She shook her head helplessly, "But n-none of my w-words _were_ fake!"

"Yes well we don't exactly have a dictionary here to prove that."

"But….I'm…t-tired," she tried lamely. In all honesty she really was tired and they did have an early start so she wanted to rest a little but the little game had gone on longer than she would have liked.

He snorted. "So you're _enervated_?"

"W-well you ca-can't exactly use it in th-that context…"

He shot her a dark look and took a step forward. "Like I said; you made it u-!"

He was cut off as his foot landed on the slippery lettered tiles on the board below, causing him to slip and no matter how he tried to regain his balance, he wasn't fast enough and ended up falling onto a surprised Hinata, who squeaked and fell back onto the grass, a very heavy Uchiha on top of her.

Heat flooded her face and her eyes went wide as they stared into a pair of pained obsidian ones above her.

Sasuke looked down and blinked in frustration at his moment of stupidity and upon finding a blushing and squirming girl beneath him, he froze.

"Oh fluck."

* * *

A/N: And here you have it; the sequel to Rock, Paper, Scissors to all you wonderful reviewers and readers! I hope it was just as good as the first. I suppose this time I added in a little more humour just so that it didn't get boring. Thank you to all who reviewed the first story! :D PLEASE review this one and tell me what you think! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! And I think I'll get to work on my third one if you guys want. Any suggestions on which game to play next?? :)

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
